


Кукушка

by Sakisagan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakisagan/pseuds/Sakisagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки ищет в Европе базу Гидры, Стив ищет Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кукушка

**Author's Note:**

> пост!ЗС, ау по отношению к третьему фильму.

Солнце моё, взгляни на меня,  
Моя ладонь превратилась в кулак,  
И если есть порох, дай и огня,  
Вот так. 

**Лондон**

На улице идет дождь; складывается впечатление, что в этом треклятом городе он идет вечно. Впрочем, погодные условия никогда не являлись помехой для проведения операции. Баки уже вторые сутки следит за этим парнем – Кристофером Мейси – слишком нервным и осторожным. Но Баки тоже осторожен, предельно, и не собирается себя раскрывать. Даже во время «зависаний» или наплывов памяти ему удавалось остаться незамеченным. Правда, утром он все-таки привлек ненужное внимание – ему до сих пор непривычно от того, что чужие люди проявляют беспокойство по отношению к нему, волнуются за него, предлагают помощь.  
Стивен Роджерс как раз из числа таких людей. _Стиви._  
Баки трясет головой, отгоняя мысли, потому что они всегда ведут за собой воспоминания, в которых он сейчас не нуждается. Хотя некоторые из них очень приятные, греют душу и вроде как вызывают даже что-то похожее на улыбку, но углубиться в них значит подвергнуть риску всю операцию. Баки не собирается этого делать, не сейчас, когда наконец-то напал на след. По крайней мере, его больше не посещают приступы гнева и бессмысленной агрессии – он научился сдерживаться. Нужно всего лишь закрыть глаза и сосчитать до десяти. Это помогает гораздо чаще, чем оборачивается «зависаниями».  
С каждым разом они появляются все реже и реже, но Баки все равно испытывает острую горечь при невозможности контролировать свой разум и свое тело. То, что с ним сделали, было лишено всякой гуманности, и все пытки, которые ему пришлось вынести, он тоже помнил. Воспоминания обернулись местью, которую он, в общем-то, и воплощает в реальность. Как же ему хочется пристрелить этого маленького человечка, но смерть от пули будет для того слишком ценным подарком. Баки не был жестоким, но его таким сделали, ему привили привычки, которые прочно укоренились в мозгу и стали не то что частью его жизни – всей его жизнью. От них ему хочется избавиться, но не в этом случае.  
Подняв повыше воротник своего пальто, он следует за Кристофером Мейси вниз, в метро. Там хуже всего – замкнутое пространство под землей и куча снующих туда-сюда людей. Баки на мгновенье прикрывает глаза, погружается в окружающие звуки и чувствует, как ритм сердца замедляется, становится в пределах нормы. Открыв глаза, он уже не испытывает никакого дискомфорта, ловит взглядом светлый плащ и снова идет по пятам. Они никуда не едут, петляют и лавируют, пока не выходят на вокзал, и Баки почти упускает светлый плащ из виду. Оказаться снова на поверхности все равно, что получить глоток свежего воздуха, что, впрочем, именно так и есть.  
Несколько минут пешком, и Баки понимает, что придется раскошелиться. Здание чудесной викторианской постройки – в голове информация всплывает сама по себе, словно раньше Баки было до этого какое-то дело. А, может, вовсе и не ему, а кому-то другому, кто непременно бы зарисовал фасад здания, пусть и на скорую руку. Номер в отеле стоит целое состояние, но с наличностью проблем нет. Пока. Баки платит за полулюкс, предъявляя поддельные документы. Несмотря на его угрюмый вид, девушка за стойкой кидает заинтересованные взгляды. Сейчас – это последнее, что нужно Баки.  
Он стучится в соседний номер, но Кристофер Мейси успевает подготовиться – в лицо ему неприветливо смотрит дуло пистолета – 45 калибр. Баки вздыхает и одним резким движением выбивает пистолет из рук, а потом и вырубает Кристофера Мейси. Когда тот приходит в себя, то оказывается уже связанным, глаза полны ужасы, а правая нога трясется мелкой дрожью. Баки хмыкает – слишком мелкая сошка, но обладает кое-какой важной информацией. Пусть это будут самые ничтожные крупицы, но уже хоть что-то. Баки не привык к мирным переговорам, но приходится открывать в себе новые качества.  
\- Я н-ничего н-не знаю, – заикается Кристофер Мейси, когда Баки отдирает от его рта скотч. – Н-ничего.  
Баки скидывает пальто и начинает разминать бионическую руку – больше для виду, чем с реальным умыслом ей воспользоваться, но это дает нужный эффект. Кристофер Мейси широко раскрывает глаза и теперь дрожит уже всем телом.  
\- П-пожалуйста, – умоляет он.  
У Баки настолько жалкие люди вызывают лишь легкое раздражение – как от жужжания комара над ухом. Откуда он знает, как вообще это звучит? Нет времени на воспоминания. Он прикасается холодным металлом к чужому горлу – такое знакомое ощущение, когда жизнь человека в буквальном смысле в твоих руках. Нужно лишь сжать чуть посильнее, и тот испустит свой последний вздох. Но еще слишком рано. Баки выжидает достаточно, пока не начинают доноситься хрипы, и отпускает. Кристофер Мейси сухо кашляет, слюна прозрачной струйкой стекает с краешка рта. Баки ждет. На самом деле, ему некуда торопиться. В качестве вознаграждения он получает всего одно слово, но оно на вес золота.  
Баки не хочет никого убивать, но оставить этому человеку жизнь – преступление. Он резко поворачивает голову Кристофера Мейси рукой, слышит знакомый хруст и уходит. И раз уж он заплатил за номер, то ничто не мешает ему принять ванну и насладиться обедом. Маленькие человеческие радости. Что ж, он так долго был их лишен, так почему бы не начать наверстывать упущенное прямо сейчас?  
Баки выписывается из номера вечером; за стойкой уже другая девушка, и эта его внимания не ищет. Он помнит, что раньше был очень популярен у женщин, помнит танцы, как сжимал тонкие талии и кружил так, что пышные юбки вздымались вверх. Ему нравились податливые женские тела, мягкие, нежные. Но в голове тут же появляется картинка совсем другого тела – хрупкого и недостаточно развитого, чтобы принадлежать мужчине. Это тело Стивена Роджерса, до того, как тот стал Капитаном Америка. Откуда Баки знает, как тот выглядел? Потому что часто ухаживал за ним, в подтверждении в нос ударяет запах лекарств. Он не должен об этом думать, не сейчас.  
Баки снова выходит на Трафальгарскую площадь и вспоминает, что уже бывал здесь раньше, но из-за наслоений памяти, не может понять, когда именно. Он не задерживается, а быстрым шагом идет дальше – Стренд огромен, поэтому он сворачивает на улицу поменьше: Мейден-лейн – нет, Хенриетта-стрит – нет, Кинг-стрит – нет, Флорал-стрит – да. Там он находит маленький дешевый отель, забирается в постель прямо в одежде и спит до утра.  
До трех еще полно времени, белый плащ надежно спрятан в сумке, и Баки просто лежит, вглядываясь в белый потолок. На мгновенье он представляет, как точно так же лежит, раскинув ноги и руки в стороны, только не на мягкой постели, а на холодной земле. Он не знает, сколько ночей ему еще предстоит провести вот так, когда над головой лишь бескрайнее черное небо, усыпанное мириадами звезд. Его захватывает какое-то непонятное отчаяние, он знает, что конец уже близок, но совсем не радуется этому. Потому что в конце его ожидает лишь темнота, без всяких проблесков надежды.  
Ровно в два он встает с постели и достает плащ из сумки – тот узок ему в плечах, и из-за этого рукава задираются, открывая левую руку больше необходимого. Баки надевает перчатки и прячет длинные волосы под черной шапкой. То, что он видит в зеркале, ему не очень нравится. Раньше, очень давно, он уделял больше внимания своей внешности, а теперь это последнее, на что он обращает внимание. Но сейчас, скептически разглядывая свое лицо, он все-таки решает воспользоваться одноразовым станком. Теперь отражение из зеркала нравится ему чуточку больше. Впрочем, на улице он ничем не отличается от других прохожих, разве что не прячется под зонтиком от промозглой измороси.  
Несмотря на непогоду, на Трафальгарской площади многолюдно. Баки вглядывается и подмечает, но не может определить, кто же связной. Он делает вид, что разглядывает скульптуру, к слову, совершенно уродливую. Огромный синий петух настолько выбивается из картины мира, что хочется его разрушить. Левая рука дергается, на лице искажается гримаса, и в этот самый момент он слышит над ухом: «Хайль, Гидра». В своем нестабильном состоянии ему с трудом удается сдержаться и не вырубить подошедшего человека на месте. Тот если и замечает что-то, то никак не реагирует, кладет в карман плаща какой-то предмет и удаляется быстрым шагом.  
«Схватить и уничтожить», – мгновенно проносится в голове Баки, но вместо этого он сжимает маленький квадрат – флэшку – и возвращается в отель. На ней шифр, но подобрать код – не проблема, как и добраться до места, где его ждут – фото объекта прилагается. Баки выбирает поезд с пересадкой в Брюсселе. Дорога займет куда больше времени, но это лучше, чем если бы он наткнулся на Стивена Роджерса или других. Особенно других. Его рыжая подруга – Наташа Романова – хороша, почти нашла его, но Баки удалось сбить ее со следа, к сожалению, ненадолго. Романова знает, что он в Европе, значит, и Роджерс тоже знает. Баки не хочет его видеть. Не сейчас. Может, вообще никогда.

**Барселона**

Баки свободно говорит по-испански: когда заказывает кофе, слова сами слетают с языка. Кофе – это самая необходимая вещь после поезда. Хочется немного размяться, но для начала неплохо бы привести себя в божеский вид. И помыться. Баки даже не против какой-нибудь привокзальной ночлежки, но у него есть место назначения – район Эль Борн. Единственная желтая ветка, снова поездка в поезде, а потом блуждания до видавшей виды гостиницы со старой вывеской в темной подворотне. Баки помнит, что интерьер разительно отличается от экстерьера, а еще рядом вроде бы находится парк Сьютадела. _Стиви там бы рисовал свои пейзажи._  
Последняя мысль явно лишняя. Баки еще работает над контролем своей памяти и своих мыслей. В обнулении был один плюс – блаженная пустота в голове, сейчас же там все настолько перемешалось, что и месяца не хватит, чтобы распутать клубок и разложить все по полочкам. Баки хмурится и звонит в домофон. Стойка администратора находится на четвертом этаже, но лифт такой древний, что, наверное, лучше пешком. Баки скидывает с себя все у дверей в ванную, набирает горячую воду и забирается внутрь. Он не может расслабиться, потому что приходится всегда быть начеку, но сейчас глаза сами закрываются.  
_\- Эй, Бак._  
Баки резко вскакивает, но в ванной кроме него больше никого нет. Он опускается обратно в воду, но та уже давным-давно остыла. Заснул? И ему опять снился Стивен Роджерс. Иногда он даже наяву слышит в голове такой знакомый голос, но его всегда получалось заглушить. Голосу Роджерса всегда сопутствуют воспоминания, что-то появляется в мыслях, как данность, но причины Баки не помнит. Он даже рад, что все происходит постепенно, иначе бы от обилия информации случились «зависания». Его и так уже одно посетило в поезде, перед пересадкой в Париже. Он вдруг резко почувствовал, что Роджерс уже совсем близко, наступает ему на пятки, и просто отключился от внешнего мира. Когда он пришел в себя, объявляли станцию Лионского вокзала.  
И теперь вот снова.  
Баки лениво вытирается полотенцем, мельком ловит свое отражение в зеркале. Он недавно брился, а щетина уже отросла. Почему его теперь это напрягает? Раньше все эти мелкие действия не имели никакого значения, но теперь Баки хочет выглядеть хорошо. Это совершенно нелогично, ведь ему не нужно привлекать чужие взгляды. Он с минуту смотрит на бритвенный станок и выходит из ванной. У него из одежды все то же черное пальто, грязные джинсы и футболка. Но если он действительно хочет не привлекать лишнего внимания, то придется что-то сделать со своим гардеробом.  
Баки совершенно ничего не понимает в моде. Последний раз, когда он для кого-то наряжался, был где-то до начала войны, до того, как он записался в 107 отряд. Одежда, которую он носит сейчас, даже не его собственная. На улице в пальто жарко, поэтому он заходит в первый попавшийся магазин и просит что-нибудь подобрать на чистом испанском, без акцента. Ему приносят ворох одежды, на которую он смотрит немигающим взглядом. Штаны с множеством карманов, безразмерная кофта и бушлат. Он переодевается сразу же в магазине – закрепляет ножи на щиколотках и по бокам, пробует, не сковывает ли руку новая одежда и остается доволен. Старую одежду он просит выбросить, оставив себе лишь шапку – та все еще отлично скрывает длинные волосы.  
Баки знает, что объект ходит в кафе «Кафка» по утрам, но все равно решает разведать обстановку. Внутри ему не нравится: столики со стульями расставлены лишь посредине, а в углах и около стен диваны, где собираются компанией. А сесть за стойкой – открыть спину. Он хмурится, потому что единственные свободные места именно за стойкой. Окинув помещение быстрым взглядом в последний раз, он выходит на улицу и видит объект, фотография которого обнаружилась на флешке. Первое, на что обращает внимание Баки, – нос с горбинкой и смуглая кожа. И то и другое явно делают объект привлекательным, потому что девушки, в компании которых тот находится, так к нему и льнут.  
Баки следует за ними до какого-то музея. «Пикассо» – читает он на вывеске и надеется, что внутрь заходить не придется. Одна из девушек отделяется, а вторая все так же виснет на объекте. Они немного проходят вперед, а потом начинают целоваться. Баки знает, что это приятно, он сам очень любил целоваться, но сейчас это вызывает у него какое-то необъяснимое отвращение. Голова вдруг взрывается острой болью, и он отворачивается. А когда поворачивается обратно, парочка уже удаляется. Баки за ними не идет, а возвращается обратно в отель. Ночью он практически не спит – в голове мелькают кадры с войны, друг за другом в замедленной съемке. Баки находит в тумбочке библию, открывает первую попавшуюся страницу и начинает читать. Кажется, когда-то давно он даже верил в Бога.  
Хулио Арайя – Баки узнает имя объекта, когда тот протягивает карточку, чтобы расплатиться за завтрак. Впрочем, покидать кафе не спешит, открывает газету и быстро пролистывает страницы. Баки и не знал, что Гидра вербует журналистов, к тому же таких молодых и беспечных. Хулио Арайя даже не замечает, что за ним наблюдают, достает телефон и бегло возмущается по поводу какой-то статьи насчет НЛО. Баки хмыкает – НЛО в Барселоне? Но, похоже, в газете приведены какие-то неоспоримые доказательства. Баки уверен, что инопланетянами здесь и не пахнет, возможно, Гидра проверяла какое-то свое оружие. Совсем расслабились, раз действует настолько открыто, но Баки это даже на руку.  
Хулио Арайя делает последний глоток кофе и встает, когда происходит замыкание. В кафе все лампы висячие и несколько привинчено к стене. Лампочки в них разбиваются практически одновременно, с небольшой задержкой в несколько секунду. Хулио Арайя испуганно поднимает руки, защищая голову. Несколько осколков приземляются ему в чашку, а один оставляет порез на щеке. Баки не сразу понимает, что все это время сжимает левую руку в кулак. Он знает, что его рука на многое способна, например, генерировать электромагнитные импульсы, благодаря которым он частенько выводил из строя электронику. Но обычно все происходило исключительно по его желанию, сейчас же рука словно действовала сама по себе.  
Официант роняет чашку с кофе, и все посетители тут же поворачивают головы в его сторону. Все, кроме Хулио Арайи, тот смотрит на Баки и тут же срывается с места. Бегает тот отлично – Баки преследует клетчатые штаны, то и дело мелькающие перед глазами. Мешающиеся люди, какие-то повороты, проулки – он даже не знает, куда бежит, пока не хватает объект за полу пиджака. Ткань рвется, Хулио Арайя задыхается, но попытки снова скрыться не предпринимает. Он падает на колени и тяжело дышит, но Баки одним рывком поднимает его на ноги. Ему даже ничего спрашивать не надо, тот сам все выкладывает.  
\- Я журналист, а они хорошо платят, – с присвистом выговаривает Хулио Арайя. – Все хотят подзаработать, да? Понимаешь меня, да?  
\- Гидра. База.  
\- Я не знаю, – тот отчаянно вертит головой, и Баки впечатывает его в стену. – Чувак, правда. Все, что мне…  
Баки сжимает левую руку на чужом горле. В этот раз он не хочет никого убивать, но Хулио Арайя сам вынуждает его к этим действиям.  
\- Я скажу, – хрипит он. – Только отпусти…  
Баки ослабевает хватку и дает тому прокашляться.  
\- В тридцати километрах от Барселоны расположена винодельческая область Пенедес, – быстро произносит Хулио Арайя, растирая горло. – Городок Сан-Садурни-д'Анойя, знаешь, наверное? Там вина производят?  
Баки не знает, он не пьет вина, хотя память подкидывает ему картинку, где он с кем-то распивает бутылку в старом кабаке. На вкус какая-то отвратительная кислятина, Баки морщится, но больше пить нечего. Возможно, тогда был единственный раз, когда он пил вино.  
\- Там полно винных погребов, целые подземные ходы, их можно еще на мини-поезде обследовать, но лишь часть. Потому что другая закрыта, и я думаю…  
Баки все еще не хочет его убивать, всего лишь вырубить, но удар оказывается смертельным. Какое-то время он наблюдает, как кровь растекается лужей под головой, потом наклоняется и опускает веки Хулио Арайя. Он не чувствует ни сожаления, ни раскаяния. Баки стольких людей убил в своей жизни, что уже поздно для таких чувств. Если он им поддастся, то не сможет выполнить то, что задумал. Только когда базы Гидры будут уничтожены, он позволит себе захлебнуться в вине, а пока цель вполне оправдывает средства. Он разворачивается и идет в сторону отеля. Электричка уходит только утром, но Баки решает переночевать на вокзале. В этот раз он снимает шапку и надевает солнечные очки. Кафе «Кафка» закрыто, а рядом припаркованы две полицейские машины. На него никто не обращает внимания.  
До станции Сан-Садурни-д'Анойя ехать всего сорок минут. Баки жалеет, что не побрился в отеле, потому что с заросшей щетиной и своим угрюмым видом не очень-то смахивает на туриста. Он ловит такси, по дороге подмечая, что вполне бы добрался пешком сам, минут за десять, но все туристы ходят медленным прогулочным шагом, так что такси оказывается вполне неплохим вариантом. Баки сразу же интересуется насчет экскурсии, и, похоже, удача на его стороне, потому что остается одно единственное место. Сама экскурсии длится час пятнадцать, о чем сообщают в самом начале. Баки откровенно наплевать на наземную часть, хотя он и изображает легкую заинтересованность. Но как только они спускаются вниз, то сразу же оказывается в хвосте и теряется перед первым же поворотом.  
Вход должен быть хорошенько замаскирован, иначе бы туристы уже давным-давно услышали какие-то посторонние звуки. Возможно, база располагается еще ниже. Баки внимательно осматривает каждое помещение, но кругом лишь бутылки-бутылки-бутылки. Вскоре он нагоняет свою группу и ненадолго присоединяется к экскурсии, но лишь затем, чтобы повернуть в проход, загороженный цепью. Табличка «вход запрещен» очень красочно дает понять, что он на верном пути. Идти приходится долго, Баки радуется, что снова надел шапку, потому что с каждым шагом становится все холоднее и холоднее.  
У дверей стоит всего один охранник и, заметив Баки, направляется к нему быстрым шагом. Молниеносная реакция, и тот валяется на полу с ножом, торчащим из глаза. Это уже не простые люди, которые оказались в Гидре постольку-поскольку. Это натренированные солдаты, которых придется убить. Всех. Баки достает нож, вытирает лезвие о форму убитого и ощупывает карманы. Он разживается глоком и сменной обоймой. На двери даже замка нет – она тут же поддается, когда Баки толкает старое дерево. Внутри сыро и влажно. И очень холодно. Он движется медленно и совсем не удивлен атакой из-за угла. Одна из пуль оцарапывает ему левую руку, оставляя уродливую дырку на рукаве. Баки убивает охранника прямым выстрелом в голову, а второго ранит в живот.  
В этот раз ему везет больше – два мини-узи. Он затыкает глок за пояс, и забирает оба пистолета-пулемета. Впрочем, охрана тут настолько скудная, что Баки даже половины магазина на них не тратит. Лаборатория крошечная, по сравнению с теми, где Баки уже успел побывать. Не по своему согласию, конечно же. На первый взгляд, все исследования посвящены производству нового сорта винограда. Баки то и дело попадается на глаза слово «кава», но он не сразу понимает, что это название испанского игристого вина, скорее вспоминает, что раньше где-то слышал это слово. Он все равно копирует все данные с компьютеров, решая разобраться с этим позже – вряд ли бы Гидра тратила свои ресурсы на производство вина.  
Уничтожая все оборудование пулеметной очередью, Баки проходит дальше. В небольшой комнатке прячутся двое ученых в белых халатах, и он уже направляет на них оружие, но в последний момент передумывает их убивать, сохраняя обоим жизнь.  
\- Над чем вы работаете? – спрашивает он по-испански, но те качают головой. – Хорошо. Куда вы отправляли последние данные?  
\- Берлин, – тихо отвечает один из них.  
Значит, все должно быть на флешке. Баки разворачивается и уходит обратно тем же путем. На поверхности он оказывается практически одновременно с группой и поспешно извиняется за то, что отстал. Когда он покидает винодельню, раздается грохот. Баки на мгновенье задумывается, успели ли ученые, или кто они там, выбраться, но ему до этого нет абсолютно никакого дела. Он возвращается обратно на станцию, на этот раз пешком, и ждет электричку. Из Барселоны он едет до Парижа, где пересаживается на поезд уже до Берлина. Он делает вид, что совсем не замечает, как Стивен Роджерс дышит ему в затылок. Все еще слишком рано.

**Берлин**

Воспоминания вызывают очередное «зависание». Баки то и дело видит перед глазами картины с войны или лица своих жертв, постоянно выпадет из реальности. В голове молочно-белый туман, и у Баки нет даже хоть какого-то приблизительного плана. Вместе с воспоминаниями приходит осознание, что он уже бывал в Берлине, причем много раз. Он знает адрес, где когда-то жил, но как давно это было, скрыто все тем же туманом. Он решает съездить, хотя бы для того, чтобы разведать обстановку, но вместо этого торчит на вокзале и пытается прийти в себя. Ему даже кажется, что он засыпает, потому что когда наконец-то выходит на улицу, там уже совсем темно.  
Метро не работает, значит, время давно перевалило за час ночи, и Баки пытается найти такси. Кажется, в машине он опять вырубается, у него полностью теряется ориентир во времени и он понятия не имеет, как долго они едут до Диденхоффер штрассе. Баки в буквальном смысле вываливается из такси, его шатает, пока он идет до нужного дома. На улицу с громкими криками выбегают какие-то парни или девушки, Баки толком не замечает. Он поднимается вверх по лестнице на самый последний этаж, по пути на кого-то натыкается, но опять не видит лиц и не слышит голосов. Он останавливается у нужной двери, взламывает электронный замок и проходит внутрь. Ему тут же становится легче.  
Внутри никого нет, и Баки включает свет. Квартира абсолютно пустая, не считая огромного дивана посреди комнаты и старого телевизора. На полу разбросаны какие-то книги – Баки морщится, потому что все это напоминает наркоманский притон. На самом деле, он понятия не имеет, что представляет из себя наркоманский притон, но, кажется, ему уже приходилось бывать в таких местах. Он плюхается на диван и прикрывает глаза. «Зависание» случилось из-за того, что всю дорогу до Берлина его не покидало ощущение, что Стивен Роджерс где-то рядом. Давно пора с ним поговорить, но Баки упрямо сбегал. Ведь тот скажет те самые слова.  
_Вместе до самого конца._  
Баки не знает, то ли плакать с этих слов, то ли смеяться. Они уже оба встретили свой конец, и даже речи не шло ни о каких вместе. Они оба умерли, и с тех пор прошло очень много лет. Баки не знает, как объяснить человеку, который когда-то был для него важен, что быть рядом теперь не первоочередная задача, что больше нет такой острой потребности. И дело даже не в том, что Баки прожил куда больше, чем Стивен Роджерс, что он стал опасным убийцей и у него появились проблемы с социумом – на все это у Роджерса припасен все тот же ответ. Баки не хочет снова от кого-то зависеть.  
Вся его предыдущая жизнь – это забота о Стивене Роджерсе. Даже когда тот стал Капитаном Америка, Баки не мог перестать заботиться о своем лучшем друге. Он жил ради Стивена Роджерса. А потом…потом его волю ломали и подчиняли, подчиняли и снова ломали. И только сейчас он наконец-то обрел свободу, о которой не мог и помыслить. Баки не хочет с ней расставаться. И он знает, что если скажет об этом Роджерсу, того эти слова ранят. Уже думая об этом, Баки чувствует себя последней скотиной.  
\- Эй, Бак.  
Это звучит уже не в его голове. Глаза открыть так страшно, что Баки сжимает веки еще сильнее, пока не слышит тихие шаги. Он сразу же вскакивает на ноги, левая рука готова к атаке, но замирает в сантиметре от лица Стивена Роджерса. Тот выглядит растерянным, не готовым к такому приему, и Баки тихо вздыхает. Он убирает руку и садится обратно на диван, а Роджерс так и мнется посредине комнаты. Какое-то время они молчат, разглядывают друг друга. Баки замечает, что у Стивена Роджерса усталый вид и красные глаза, тот выглядит каким-то потрепанным. Видимо, совсем не ел и не спал, пока гнался за ним. Что ж, сам виноват.  
\- Раньше ты носил короткие волосы, – замечает Стивен Роджерс.  
Баки пропускает длинную прядь между пальцев и пожимает плечами.  
\- А ты – челку, и когда она отрастала, то всегда лезла тебе в глаза.  
\- Ты помнишь?  
Баки фыркает.  
\- Как ты меня нашел?  
\- Отследил твои рапорты, – осторожно отвечает Стивен Роджерс.  
\- Я их зашифровывал и помещал на самые безопасные сервера.  
\- Наташа хороша во многих вещах.  
\- А, – Баки кивает. – Твоя подруга. Значит, рапортов больше не будет. Я их делал по привычке, знаешь ли.  
\- Баки, послушай…  
\- Вот только не надо этого, – прерывает Баки. – Мне не интересно, что ты сейчас скажешь, что пообещаешь, что сделаешь. У меня есть кое-какая задача, которую я поставил сам себе. И это вроде как первоочередная важность.  
\- Хорошо, – Стивен Роджерс кивает. – Как скажешь.  
Баки хмурится – он ожидал, что тот будет возмущаться и вспоминать прошлое и много говорить о том, какие они были закадычные друзья, просто не разлей вода. Он готов дать отпор и привести сто и один аргумент, но вместо этого получает безоговорочное согласие. Стивен Роджерс…Баки тяжело вздыхает. Одно дело называть его так, когда он где-то далеко, а совсем другое, когда тот стоит прямо перед глазами. С языка готово сорваться то пресловутое _Стиви_. Ну, или хотя бы просто Стив, но не официальное имя. Баки вообще сначала называл его исключительно Капитан Америка. Как это все глупо.  
Баки отворачивается к окну и убирает руки в карманы. Как беспечно с его стороны поворачиваться спиной, но он не думает, что Стив – да так гораздо привычнее – причинит ему какой-то вред. Тот, кажется, вообще забыл, как дышать, и явно не собирается делать никаких лишних движений. Баки нащупывает в кармане флешку и вспоминает об испанской винодельне. Разжиться бы сейчас компьютером или ноутбуком. Видимо, он произносит это вслух, потому что Стив говорит, что за дверью у него осталась сумка, и ноутбук у него как раз с собой.  
Они смотрят содержимое вместе: какие-то непонятные формулы, все время это дурацкое «кава», отчеты об испытаниях, – не похоже, что Гидра производит вино. Скорее какую-то сыворотку, которую под видом вина куда-то перевозят. Лаборант сказал, что в Берлин, но куда именно? К сожалению, на флешке больше ничего нет, и Баки понимает, что последние наводки завели его в тупик. Раньше у него отлично получалось отстреливать агентов Гидры, а теперь на его руках кровь лишь двух практически невинных людей да нескольких наемников.  
\- Я мог бы переслать данные Наташе, – предлагает Стив, но Баки красноречиво выдергивает флешку.  
Они больше не разговаривают, Баки сжимает и разжимает кулак левой руки, а Стив наблюдает, как двигаются на ней пластины. Они наконец-то встретились, но вместо того, чтобы что-то сказать друг другу, сидят и отмалчиваются. Баки, в общем-то, есть что сказать. Он хочет попросить Стива вернуться обратно в Нью-Йорк, заняться каким-нибудь делом, снова спасти Землю или, ради разнообразия, найти себе какое-нибудь более спокойное хобби. Существует так много различных видов спорта или вот иностранные языки. А, может, вообще сходить на свидание, жениться, завести детишек. Жить обычной жизнью. Но Стив не может, он не знает, что значит жить «обычной» жизнью. Как и Баки.  
\- Ты ведь не хочешь больше убивать, – вдруг замечает Стив. – Раньше ты целенаправленно выслеживал агентов Гидры и производил чистку. Ты убил многих влиятельных людей, которые ничего плохого не сделали, в смысле на публике они вели себя очень хорошо. А сейчас ты гоняешься за…ты даже не знаешь, за чем именно. При этом у тебя есть как минимум две наводки о расположении баз Гидры.  
\- Одна ложная, – вздыхает Баки. – А вторая, которая в Аризоне, – настоящая. Можешь заслать туда своих людей, я все равно не собираюсь уезжать из Европы.  
\- Тебе здесь нравится?  
\- Здесь – это где? Если в этой квартире, то не очень. Но я устал и хочу немного поспать.  
\- А если хозяин квартиры…  
\- Не придет. Я его убил несколько лет назад, а Гидра переписала квартиру на себя. Если кто-то и придет, то это будет не самый его лучший выбор времени и места.  
Стив хочет сказать что-то еще, но поспешно прикрывает рот. Баки расправляет диван и ложится – не слишком удобно, но бывало и похуже.  
\- Так и будешь там торчать? – он смотрит на Стива. – Ты ведь все равно никуда не уйдешь, так что, валяй, ложись рядом. Я не кусаюсь.  
Стив садится на самый край, Баки наблюдает за ним какое-то время, но веки наливаются тяжестью. Через несколько минут Баки уже спит.  
Иногда Баки бывает страшно. Каждый раз, когда он думает, что его могут поймать, снова подчинить своей воле, сделать оружием, которое способно лишь беспрекословно выполнять приказы. Но это не тот всепоглощающий страх, который не дает сдвинуться с места, который парализует каждую клетку твоего тела и превращает в загнанное животное. Этот страх – лишь напоминание, чего ни в коем случае нельзя допустить. Но просыпаясь после сна, Баки первые две секунды чувствует, как его охватывает испуг. Не из-за того, что мог попасть в чьи-то руки, а из-за того, что его доверие могли предать. Он резко открывает глаза, но Стив лежит рядом, подложив локоть под голову. Выглядит тот так, словно прикрыл глаза минуту назад, а до этого неустанно следил за Баки. Это вызывает легкую улыбку.  
Баки вглядывается в знакомые черты и ловит себя на мысли, что ему эстетически приятно смотреть на лицо Стива. Может, потому что Стив красивый? Но что знает Баки о красоте? Раньше для него все было просто: грудь среднего размера, тонкая талия, округлые бедра, темные волосы и красные губы. Стив даже с натяжкой не подходит под это описание. Баки силится вспомнить, считал ли он когда-нибудь Стива красивым, думал ли вообще о нем в таком ключе. Но в голове ответа на этот вопрос нет. И он продолжает разглядывать чуть хмурое во сне лицо – у Стива всегда появляется складка между бровями, и ее хочется разгладить, что Баки и делает. Тот сразу же просыпается и как-то ошалело смотрит – не верит, что Баки рядом.  
На самом деле, Баки стоило уйти. По-тихому собрать свои вещи и сбежать, как он делал до этого. Тогда бы он сам не оправдал чужого доверия, но разве это важно? Важно. И Баки не может объяснить себе почему. Он не хочет заниматься поиском баз Гидры вместе со Стивом, он бы предпочел, чтобы они мирно разошлись, оставив в памяти теплые воспоминания о встрече. Хотя все воспоминания о Стиве вызывают теплоту в груди, но Баки старается об этом не думать. Это раньше они были друзьями, а сейчас он называет себя Баки лишь по тому, что это куда лучше, чем Агент.  
\- Я думал, что ты уйдешь, – Стив все-таки высказывает свои опасения.  
\- Я хотел, – Баки пожимает плечами. – Мне до сих пор кажется, что это было бы самым правильным и логичным поступком.  
\- Так что мы… – Стив затихает на полуслове. – Что ты будешь сейчас делать?  
\- Я бы поел.  
Они вместе выходят на улицу, в соседнем доме располагается небольшое кафе, и Баки идет именно туда. Он неприхотлив в еде, но ему внезапно очень нравится кофе, хотя раньше он не переваривал этот напиток, потому что тот был слишком горький. А сейчас в него добавляют все, что угодно, и отвратительный вкус почти не чувствуется. Видимо, Стив тоже помнит о вкусовых предпочтениях Баки, потому что в удивлении приподнимает бровь, услышав заказ. Баки просит два стандартных завтрака и капучино с карамельным сиропом и корицей. Стив заказывает себе эспрессо, и Баки морщится.  
\- Я собираюсь в Эдинбург, – Баки не хотел делиться своими планами, но лучше сказать прямо. – И я еду один.  
\- Бак, послушай…  
\- Стивен Роджерс…  
Баки понимает, что дал осечку, когда выражение лица Стива меняется – тот похож на пнутого щенка. Левая рука Баки непроизвольно сжимается, и он чуть не проливает свой капучино, но каким-то чудом успевает подхватить чашку.  
\- Ты никогда так меня не называл, – наконец произносит Стив.  
\- Баки никогда тебя так не называл, – поправляет он его.  
\- Но ты…  
\- Я кое-что помню – память возвращается постепенно, когда я о чем-то думаю, но не знаю, откуда мысли оказались в моей голове. И тогда приходится отматывать все назад. Иногда это помогает, иногда не очень. Но воспоминания еще не делают меня тем человеком, которого ты считал своим другом.  
\- Ты – мой друг.  
\- Если тебе удобно в это верить – пожалуйста, – Баки откидывается на спинку стула. – Только потом не удивляйся, что я веду себя как-то иначе или делаю что-то не так. Например, убиваю людей. Невинных.  
\- Если бы ты только согласился пойти со мной, – Стив вздыхает. – Я не буду ничего делать против твоего желания, не буду заставлять, но там тебе могут помочь. Они могут вернуть тебе все то, что ты забыл.  
\- А что, если я не хочу это возвращать? – после долгого молчания спрашивает Баки. – Что, если мне это больше не нужно?  
Стив молчит, и вид у него такой жалкий, что Баки становится тошно от самого себя. Он быстро встает и уходит из кафе, Стив следом за ним не идет – дает время на сборы. Но когда Баки уже готов покинуть квартиру, появляется на пороге. Он ничего не говорит, смотрит в глаза, так, словно проникает Баки в душу, а потом притягивает к себе и крепко обнимает.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, Бак, – шепчет Стив. – Но если ты действительно этого хочешь, то я отпущу тебя.  
Баки не шевелится: он слышит, как учащенно бьется сердце Стива, практически так же быстро, как и его. Он опять чувствует эту теплоту в груди, но не знает, куда деть свои руки – Стива хочется одновременно и оттолкнуть, и обнять в ответ.  
\- Я еду в Эдинбург, – вместо этого произносит Баки.  
Стив наконец-то его отпускает, и он уходит, но знает, что они снова встретятся. Очень скоро.

**Эдинбург**

Баки хочет уехать как можно скорее, оказаться в месте, где Стива нет рядом, где-то, где он будет спокойно дышать. Изначально он просит таксиста ехать в аэропорт, но на полпути называет Центральный вокзал Берлина. Водитель долго ворчит, но все же везет в другом направлении. На вокзале Баки сразу же покупает себе билет до Кёльна и идет в зал ожидания. Вокруг много людей, и это нервирует его, поэтому он пытается себя успокоить. Но его мысли то и дело возвращаются к Стиву. Возможно, ему не стоило убегать?  
С другой стороны, Баки оставил ему важную наводку, лишь притворившись, что Берлин – это тупиковый след. Стив просматривал флешку тоже, и если запомнил хоть немного информации, то Наташа Романова вполне способна расшифровать данные. В Берлине находится огромный склад, куда перевозили из Барселоны вино. Какие бы эффекты не вызывала сыворотка, ее нужно изъять у Гидры как можно скорее. Баки не привык останавливаться на полпути, но сейчас он не может работать со Стивом. Он даже не уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет. И дело даже не столько в Стиве, сколько в том, что нужно будет на кого-то полагаться. Кого-то защищать. Баки привык быть один. И он все еще не знает, как это объяснить Стиву, – что одиночество Баки вполне устраивает.  
Поезд прибудет еще не скоро, и Баки идет в кафе. Он пытается вспомнить, какое у него раньше было любимое блюдо, но, кажется, он никогда не был гурманом и ел абсолютно все подряд. Еда не вызывает у него бурных восторгов, он воспринимает ее как что-то необходимое, без чего его силы не будут восстанавливаться. Раньше, когда он еще был Солдатом Гидры, его кормили какими-то смесями через трубку, а во время войны они питались только консервами. Но как-то раз, когда Стив еще выглядел иначе и был всего лишь _Стиви, его Стиви_ , они ходили есть мороженное. Баки заказывает несколько видов, но так и не может вспомнить тот самый вкус.  
\- Привет, незнакомец, – женщина подсаживается к нему за столик и ослепительно улыбается.  
Темные волосы, красные губы – разве это не тот типаж, который Баки всегда так нравился? Внезапно в памяти всплывает незнакомый образ: шикарная женщина в красном платье. Баки знает, что она очень красива, но почему-то вместо восхищения испытывает совсем другое чувство – ревность. К кому он ревнует эту женщину? Он морщится от острой вспышки головной боли.  
\- Эй, с тобой все в порядке? – женщина никуда не уходит и махает рукой перед его лицом, наклоняясь так, что ее грудь чуть ли не выпадывает из глубокого декольте. – Эй?  
Баки плотно сжимает губы и смотрит куда-то сквозь нее. Если она сейчас же не уйдет, то у него опять случится «зависание». Левая рука начинает ходить ходуном, и он резко убирает ее под стол, сжимает запястье правой и считает про себя. Сначала до десяти, потом до тридцати пяти, а на пятидесяти семи женщина не выдерживает и встает.  
\- Гомосек что ли? – спрашивает она и еще немного ждет. – Ну и мудак.  
Баки чувствует, как капли пота скатываются за воротник бушлата. Наверное, он плохо выглядит, поэтому встает и пошатывающейся походкой идет в сторону уборных. Он подставляет голову под кран с водой и стоит так какое-то время. Ему тяжело дышать, словно грудь сжали в тиски, и они все сильнее и сильнее ее сдавливают. Он больше не видит женщину в красном платье, зато перед глазами пролетают другие картины. Он словно проваливается в прошлое и ощущает сиплое дыхание, чужие руки на своем члене, мускусный запах, перемешанный с морским. Он чувствует холод, как тот пронизывает каждую клеточку его тела. И от всех этих ощущений его накрывает оргазм. Когда он приходит в себя, то видит, как на штанах расползается мокрое пятно.  
У Баки нет с собой сменной одежды, поэтому он наглухо застегивает бушлат и заходит в первый попавшийся магазин. Он переодевается в примерочной, а испорченную одежду просит выбросить. Бушлат он меняет на кожаную куртку, а еще покупает огромный шарф, чтобы скрыть лицо. Неизменными остаются только шапка и перчатки.  
Чтобы скоротать время, он покупает книгу. Он не помнит, чтобы раньше читал, по крайней мере, много, но роман под названием «Цветы для Элджернона» захватывает его сразу же. Баки не замечает, как пролетают часы, но когда до окончания книги остается всего несколько страниц, его взгляд цепляется за фразу. _«Я боюсь. Ни жизни, ни смерти, ни пустоты, но открытия того, что меня никогда не было»_. Он перечитывает ее раз за разом, и впервые за все время, что он сбежал от Гидры, задается вопросом: кто же он такой? Действительно ли он все еще тот человек, которого так ждет Стив? Имеет ли он право называться Баки? А может все это лишь обман его воображения? Ведь тот, кем он сейчас стал – этого человека никогда не было.  
Баки оставляет книгу на вокзале и садится в поезд. Все четыре часа он пробует собрать осколки своей памяти воедино. В Кёльне он чувствует себя на порядок лучше, покупает билет до Лондона, и в этот раз всю поездку спит, спокойно и без сновидений. Он прибывает на вокзал Сент-Панкрас, где покупает себе пару сандвичей и кофе. Не слишком питательный обед, но после утренних приступов Баки все еще чувствует тошноту в горле. Он практически не чувствует вкуса пищи, зато кофе обжигающе приятен. Он покупает еще один стакан и выходит на улицу. Там опять стоит промозглая погода, и Баки ловит такси до вокзала Юстон.  
Стив сейчас, скорее всего, слишком занят, чтобы преследовать его, но он обязательно объявится в Эдинбурге. Рано или поздно. Баки еще не знает, дождется он его приезда или нет. Но пока поезд везет его из Англии в Шотландию, он придумывает до дюжины ходов отступления. Но в каждом плане есть лазейка, недочет, который позволит Стиву перехватить Баки, увидеть его еще раз. И Баки кажется, что в этот раз он вряд ли найдет в себе силы сбежать. У него наконец-то появились вопросы, много вопросов, а ответы на них может дать только Стивен Роджерс. _Стиви._  
Информация на флешке вела не только в Берлин, так же там упоминалось имя профессора Эдварда Макбрайда. Узнать его адрес довольно просто – тот выложил его на своей страничке и даже указал в качестве ориентира какое-то некоммерческое объединение родителей и учителей, что-то вроде школы. Для известного в своих кругах человека, он живет в довольно-таки простенькой квартирке. Баки подходит к желтой двери под номером двадцать один и слегка нажимает, та тут же поддается. Похоже, внутри никого нет, кроме двух маленьких девочек. Те играют в куклы, правда, куклы почему-то висят в воздухе.  
Баки останавливается и с минуту наблюдает за детьми, а они его даже не замечают, пока одна из девочек случайно не поворачивается в его сторону. И вот тогда что-то происходит: вокруг все темнеет, поднимается ветер, и Баки приходится ухватиться за дверь, чтобы устоять на ногах. Девочка выглядит испуганной, и когда у нее на глазах появляются слезы, Баки чуть ли с ног не сносит сильным порывом ветра. Сверху спускается невысокий мужчина в очках – Баки сразу же узнает в нем Эварда Макбрайда. Тот берет ребенка на руки и успокаивает, но заметив Баки, замирает. Его лицо искажает гримаса боли, он опускает девочку обратно на пол и медленно подходит, опустив голову.  
\- Я знал, что они пошлют за мной, – тихо бормочет Эдвард Макбрайд. – Я ждал и прошу лишь об одном – только не на глазах моих детей.  
Видимо, профессор думает, что Баки – убийца, которого за ним подослали. Но кто?  
\- Вы участвовали в разработке сыворотки для Гидры, – спокойно произносит Баки. – Я хочу знать все, что вам известно.  
Плечи Эдварда Макбрайда поникают, и тот что-то неразборчиво бормочет себе под нос. Баки хватает его за руку и сжимает, не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы дать понять, насколько сильно ему нужны ответы.  
\- Я не хотел, – Эдвард Макбрайд качает головой. – Не хотел, правда. Но им нужны были результаты. Они требовали невозможного, и я изменил формулу, кое-что подправил. Мне пришлось, понимаете?  
Баки не понимает, и сжимает чужую руку сильнее.  
\- Я мог испробовать только на них, но результаты не оправдали ожиданий – их состояние нестабильно, и я скрыл. Я не хотел, чтобы моих девочек рассматривали под микроскопом. Они ведь еще дети.  
Баки смотрит на детей, которые опять играют в куклы. Какими способностями наделила их сыворотка? Телекинезом? Еще чем-то? И что именно нужно было Гидре?  
\- Вы знаете, где находится база? – спрашивает Баки.  
Эдвард Макбрайд снова качает головой.  
\- Но что-то вы ведь знаете.  
\- Только то, что их главное подразделение находится в Лионе, но я правда не знаю, где именно.  
Баки ему верит и изначально не собирается его убивать, но тот спокойно переставляет ноги, словно ягненок, которого ведут на заклание. Сам позволяет вывести себя на задний двор, закрывает глаза и покорно подставляет голову. Еще никто не просил его убить, никто не сдавался так покорно. В Баки просыпается какое-то давно забытое чувство – ощущение правильности, когда задание выполнено. Но сейчас он не на задании, он не находится под чьей-то волей, так почему же тогда ему так сильно хочется убить этого человека?  
Баки поворачивается в сторону – отсюда видно лишь одну из девочек. Почему отец так с ними поступил? Во что он их превратил? У них были все шансы прожить самую обычную жизнь, а теперь…Баки резко отворачивается, выбрасывает левую руку вперед и ломает Эдварду Макбрайду шею. Все кончено. Он возвращается обратно в дом, проходит мимо детей и оказывается снова на улице. Он не знает куда идти, поэтому идет вперед, выходит на улицу и упирается в какую-то забегаловку под названием ОХ. Баки заказывает себе кофе и блюдо дня. Он быстро поглощает пищу и выходит обратно. Он совсем не удивляется, заметив Стива Роджерса – тот озирается по сторонам.  
\- Стиви, – вырывается из горла Баки, тихо, но тот все равно слышит и оборачивается на голос.  
Стив в два шага оказывается рядом, протягивает руку, но опускает ее на полпути. В его взгляде вопрос, а еще какая-то тоска.  
\- Я убил человека, – говорит Баки. – Он не был моим заданием. Но я этого хотел. Я хотел убить его.  
Стив ничего не говорит, лишь кивает. А потом они идут по улице, мимо маленьких магазинчиков, ничем не выделяясь среди других прохожих. Они поворачивают, снова идут, пока не оказываются напротив гостиницы. Стив бронирует им номер, одноместный, с двумя кроватями. Баки думает о том, что надо ехать в Лион, но позволяет увести себя в номер. Он помнит про свои вопросы, он хочет знать, каким был Баки. Но вместо этого перед глазами опять проносятся картинки девушки в красном платье и грязные переулки, где он кому-то толкается в руку.  
\- У меня была девушка? – спрашивает он.  
Стив удивленно на него смотрит. Наверное, он должен был задать какой-то другой вопрос, потому что тот слегка краснеет и прячет глаза.  
\- А у тебя? – не дождавшись ответа, снова спрашивает Баки. – Девушка в красном.  
\- В красном? – переспрашивает Стив и морщит лоб. – Пегги?  
Баки знакомо это имя, и его снова охватывает ревность. Но он совершенно не помнит, чтобы испытывал к ней какие-то романтические чувства.  
\- Я встречался с мужчинами?  
\- Бак, – Стив выглядит смущенным. – Почему мы вообще об этом говорим? Знаешь, я думал, что после стольких лет, ты захочешь узнать что-нибудь другое.  
\- Например? – теперь хмурится Баки.  
\- Не знаю, но говорить о твоей личной жизни…ты встречался с девушками, водил их на танцы. И я ни разу не видел тебя с мужчинами, разве что…  
\- Разве что?  
\- Ну…ты работал на верфи, а там…ну…  
\- Понятно, – кивает Баки. – В свою сексуальную жизнь я тебя не посвящал.  
Какое-то время они молчат. Баки все еще раздумывает над тем, чтобы сейчас же рвануть в Лион, но сидящий рядом Стив слегка остужает его пыл.  
\- Ты много заботился обо мне, – нарушает застоявшуюся тишину Стив. – Я тогда не был таким, как сейчас.  
\- Я помню, – кивает Баки, и лицо Стива немного проясняется.  
\- Было бы здорово, если бы в то время у тебя появилась девушка, но ты был слишком занят на работе, лишь иногда у тебя появлялось время, и ты водил кого-нибудь из местных красоток на танцы. Но я не уверен, что у вас заходило дело дальше. А потом началась война.  
Баки размышляет над его словами и отчетливо видит перед собой все тот же грязный переулок и мужчину перед собой. Это была всего лишь дрочка друг другу по-быстрому, без имен и обязательств. И это не было единичным случаем. Баки действительно работал на верфи, а там было много моряков, приезжих парней, которые искали секса лишь на одну ночь. И Баки это устраивало. Но почему-то он тщательно скрывал эту часть своей жизни от Стива. Почему?  
\- Пегги была твоей девушкой?  
\- Не совсем, – уклончиво отвечает Стив. – Она могла бы быть моей девушкой, но…  
Стив больше ничего не говорит, и Баки не хочет слышать, что последует за этим «но». Он падает на кровать и смотрит в потолок. Раньше у них со Стивом было много тем для разговоров, но сейчас Баки нечего ему сказать. Он снова ловит себя на мысли, что тот, кто он сейчас, – это не Баки, а всего лишь несуществующая, придуманная личность. Так с чего бы появиться каким-то общим темам для разговора? Баки хочет уйти, ужасно хочет, но внутренний голос подсказывает ему, что этого делать не стоит. Он поворачивает голову вправо и встречается взглядом со Стивом.  
\- Я – убийца. И между нами нет ничего общего. Так почему ты все еще здесь?  
\- Ты – мой друг. Несмотря ни на что. И я всегда буду рядом.  
\- Заезженная пластинка, Роджерс, – Баки изображает что-то на подобии улыбки.  
И Стив осторожно улыбается в ответ.  
\- А как там... - Баки замолкает на полуслове, но Стив прекрасно понимает, что он имеет в виду детей.  
\- Они в хороших руках, – осторожно говорит он, но Баки все равно дергается.  
Наверное, Гидра считала, что он сам тоже был в хороших руках. Сделали из него отличного солдата, оружие, которое исправно выполняет команды.  
\- Бак, с ними все будет в порядке, – Стив берет его за правую руку. – Им помогут.  
Баки не отвечает, смотрит, как чужая ладонь проводит по его костяшкам. Он помнит это – Стив всегда брал его за руку, даже когда было тяжело так, что не хотелось ничего, но всегда происходила какая-то магия или еще что-то необъяснимое – и Баки становилось легче. Вот и сейчас: он чувствует, как все проблемы уходят на второй план, в голове затихает весь шум и хочется лишь одного – чтобы этот момент длился вечно. Стив придвигается ближе и смотрит, словно спрашивает разрешения. Баки слегка кивает и тут же оказывается в объятиях. Раньше было не так, раньше он сминал хрупкое тело Стива в своих руках и не хотел отпускать. Он пытается вспомнить, как это – обнимать другого. Нужно просто обернуть руки вокруг? Это и будет объятие?  
\- Да, Баки, – глухо отвечает Стив – видимо, он спросил об этом вслух.  
Баки мнется, ведь пару часов назад он этими же руками, точнее левой рукой, убил человека. Правильно ли будет обнимать теперь Стива? Левая рука все так же покоится у него на коленях, а правую он робко поднимает и кладет на спину Стива. Ему кажется, что он слышит полувсхлип-полувздох, а потом тело Стива обмякает, и Баки наконец-то расслабляется. Он говорит про руку, которой привык только убивать, которая больше ничего не знает, из-за которой его порой обуревает жажда убийства. Он не жалуется – лишь констатирует факты, а Стив слушает, не перебивая, даже не говорит о том, что может помочь. Баки и так знает, что при желании Стив бы и на Луну слетал, если бы это помогло ему. Только Баки не уверен, что ему нужна помощь. По крайней мере, сейчас. Но ему нужен Стив. _Его Стиви._  
Они спят в одной постели, просто ложатся рядом, даже не раздеваясь. Стив все так же держит Баки за руку, и Баки знает, что в этот раз будет спать спокойно.

**Лион**

Баки настолько привык путешествовать один, что поначалу не верит в то, что Стив рядом. Он прикрывает глаза, считая, что когда их откроет, тот попросту исчезнет, но Стив всегда справа, держит за руку и готов помочь. И действительно помогает, когда у Баки случаются «зависания», и он полностью выпадает из реальности. Последнее настолько сильное, что он даже не помнит, как они пересаживаются на другой поезд. Дорога в Лион идет опять через Лондон, все те же вокзалы Юстон и Сент-Панкрас, и если первый еще как-то отложился в памяти Баки, то сколько пробыли они на втором, он понятия не имеет.  
Вокзал Пар-Дьё ничем не отличается от других европейских вокзалов, на которых Баки успел побывать. Кроме одного – теперь он со Стивом, тот двигается неспешно, с кем-то разговаривает по телефону, а потом сообщает, что нашел им квартиру. Баки привык жить в отелях: сутки в одном, сутки в другом и так далее, – и в Лионе он не планировал задерживаться больше, чем на пару дней. Но квартира подразумевает под собой длительное пребывание, и Стив это подтверждает. Она находится в районе Прескиль, на полуострове в самом сердце города. Выбор не очень понятен, но Баки не спорит – молчит всю дорогу в такси, слушая, как водитель разговаривает сам с собой. Он узнает лишь несколько слов.  
Дом представляет собой типичное сооружение средины XIX века: торговое помещение на первом этаже и три жилых этажа выше – все это объясняет Стив, добавляя что-то еще из истории, но Баки уже не слушает. Квартира находится на самом последнем, и пока они поднимаются, Баки чувствует легкое головокружение. Ему кажется, что вот-вот начнется очередное «зависание», но как только оказывается внутри, его отпускает. Он садится на маленький диван и делает глубокий вдох. Когда он выдыхает, Стив уже стоит рядом. Через полчаса они выходят обратно на улицу и ужинают в ближайшем кафе. В квартире всего одна кровать, и они снова ложатся рядом. Закрывая глаза, Баки ловит себя на мысли, что больше не сможет заснуть без Стива.  
Они живут в Лионе две недели, так, словно всего лишь приезжие туристы. Стив ходит за продуктами и пытается готовить блюда из традиционной лионской кухни, но все заканчивается тем, что они идут куда-нибудь ужинать. Баки покидает квартиру редко, лишь тогда, когда хочет побыть один. Его не тяготит опека Стива, но иногда он устраивает себе проверки – сможет ли жить дальше, когда того не будет рядом. Они не говорят о будущем, не строят никаких планов, но оба знают, что эта мирная и спокойная жизнь когда-нибудь закончится, в скором времени. А пока Баки наслаждается моментом, слушает рассказы Стива о прошлом, делится своими воспоминаниями и понемногу начинает узнавать в себе того Баки, которого когда-то знал Стив.  
По утрам Стив всегда выходит на балкон, садится на стул и рисует. Баки всегда просыпается – от холода, от морозного ветра, – натягивает одеяло на голову, но больше заснуть не может и терпеливо ждет, когда Стив вернется обратно в постель. Иногда ему снятся сны о том времени, когда он работал на верфи. Он рассказывает Стиву, что спал с мужчинами, что ему это нравилось, но тот никак не реагирует. После снов зато реагирует тело Баки, и ему приходится запираться в ванной дольше, чем обычно. Стив несколько раз пытается с ним об этом поговорить, но Баки пресекает все разговоры на корню. Он не хочет его в это впутывать, марать его.  
Баки знает, что с тех пор многое изменилось, что теперь на отношения двух мужчин реагируют иначе, но Стив – это друг, самый близкий человек, и Баки не хочет его потерять. Поэтому, когда вместо случайного парня во сне он видит лицо Стива, он уходит на целый день. Гуляет по улицам Лиона, посещает достопримечательности, улыбается француженкам, которые улыбаются ему, подмигивает французам – он изображает из себя самого обычного человека. Но когда возвращается домой и встречается с тревожным взглядом Стива, понимает, что так больше продолжаться не может. Они ведь не в отпуск сюда приехали.  
\- Ты что-то узнал? – спрашивает он прямо с порога, но Стив качает головой.  
Баки и сам мог бы разузнать все, что нужно, найти базу Гидры, но Стив сказал, что все сделает сам, пообещал. Баки понимает, что тот пытается его оградить, но он же не ребенок, да и поздно уже. После всего того, что с ним случилось, что с ним сделали. И Баки говорит об этом, повышает голос и ударяет левой рукой по стене. Там появляется вмятина, и от нее расходятся мелкие трещинки в разные стороны. Баки кажется, что он сам тоже трескается и вот-вот разлетится на части.  
\- Бак, – Стив притягивает его к себе. – Эй, успокойся. Мы уже близко. И скоро все это закончится.  
Закончится, но как именно? И для кого? У Баки опять ворох вопросов в голове, но ни один не срывается с языка. Баки не может говорить, даже думать толком не может, когда Стив так смотрит на него, что хочется вывернуться наизнанку. В этих глазах столько нежности, столько тепла, столько эмоций, которых Баки не заслуживает. Он хочет оттолкнуть Стива, но нет сил даже на то, чтобы пошевелиться. Поэтому он смотрит и пытается выразить своим взглядом все то, что не может словами. А потом Стив делает самую неожиданную вещь – наклоняется и целует. Это целомудренный поцелуй, лишь легкое прикосновение губ, но сердце Баки тут же зашкаливает в бешеном ритме.  
\- Что… – пытается спросить он.  
\- Бак, ты – мой лучший друг, – шепчет Стив. – Думаешь, я ничего не знаю?  
\- Но…  
\- Я не спал с мужчинами, я даже с ними не целовался, да и мои поцелуи с женщинами можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, но… – щеки Стива слегка алеют. – Но это не значит, что я не хочу поцеловать тебя. И когда это все закончится, я хочу целовать тебя много, бесконечно много раз.  
Баки кивает и обнимает Стива.  
\- Когда все это закончится, – повторяет он.  
После этого все меняется. Нет, они, конечно, не целуются и ничего такого не делают, но мимолетные прикосновения и теплые взгляды, которыми они обмениваются, очень много значат для Баки. Он наконец-то чувствует, что обрел душевное равновесие – никакие болезненные воспоминания и мысли больше его не тревожат, ему не снятся сны, и он полностью стабилен, даже рука его не беспокоит. То, что его состояние нормализовалась, Стива радует не меньше. У них все хорошо лишь до того момента, пока во время очередного разговора Стив не признается, что знает, где находится база Гидры, давно знает, просто не хочет тревожить Баки.  
Баки долго молчит, а потом встает и начинает собирать оружие. У него в наличии совсем скудный арсенал, но этого должно хватить. По крайней мере, до того, как он обезвредит первых противников и заберет оружие у них. Стив несколько раз зовет его по имени, но Баки не реагирует – нет, он не злится, он просто хочет, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. Стив тяжело вздыхает и начинает собираться тоже, только после этого называет месторасположение. Собор Иоанна Крестителя – не самое подходящее место для базы, и дело даже не в религии. Баки никогда особо в Бога не верил, хоть иногда и посещал воскресные службы, больше из-за Стива, чем по собственному желанию.  
Церковь – это всегда большое скопление народа. Зачем Гидре располагаться там? Пусть и под землей, где о секретных ходах никому не известно. Баки на мгновенье даже думает, что Стив его обманул, но тот подтверждает свои слова доказательствами – показывает план здания с точками входа и выхода. Крестиками указаны возможные посты охраны. Баки хмурится от количества людей, которых придется убить, но вслух об этом не говорит. Он вообще больше со Стивом не разговаривает, пытаясь сосредоточиться на задании и выбросить из головы все ненужные мысли.  
Собор открыт до половины восьмого вечера, но они ждут, когда наступит полночь, и только после этого выдвигаются. Охраны не видно ни на шпилях, ни с задней стороны собора, но двери заперты. Баки уже тянется к ручке левой рукой, но Стив его останавливает и крепит к двери какой-то маленький круг. Не проходит и нескольких секунд, как дверь открывается с тихим скрипом. Внутри стоит полумрак, а единственным источником света служит пламя свечей, да лунный свет, падающий из окон. Стив идет впереди, проходит через весь собор и останавливается у двери – оттуда обычно выходят священники. Она не заперта, но внутри опять никого нет. Все это кажется странным, и Баки одолевает нехорошее предчувствие. Здесь надо быть осторожными, и он хочет предупредить Стива, но слишком поздно. Видимо, одна из плиток на полу служит сигнальным устройством, потому что вдруг раздается такой пронзительный звук, что у Баки закладывает оба уха.  
Из соседней комнаты выбегают люди и начинают палить, Стив чудом успевает выставить свой щит вперед. Баки мешкает лишь на пару секунд, достает свои пистолеты-пулеметы и открывает по противникам огонь. Так они и движутся вперед, бок о бок, отражая все атаки. Но Баки все равно не может полностью сосредоточиться – привыкший работать один, он все время следит краем глаза за Стивом, чтобы того не задели. И хотя он прекрасно помнит Капитана Америка в бою, это ничего не меняет. Вспомнив прошлое, он вспомнил и свою вечную тревогу за Стиви, и неважно, что тот теперь один из сильнейших супергероев.  
Им все-таки приходится разделиться, и теперь Баки действует более осторожно. Из собственного оружия у него остались лишь пара ножей и граната, но вырубив очередного охранника, он разживается автоматом. Здесь явно не простая база, а что-то более серьезное, иначе как объяснить такое количество наемников? Баки продолжает идти вперед, пока не оказывается у решетчатых ворот. Код не взломать, и он решает вернуться назад за охранником, чтобы попробовать его отпечаток пальца в качестве ключа, но панель внезапно отъезжает в сторону. Конечно же, это ловушка, а Баки практически безоружен, но он все равно проходит внутрь.  
\- Вот так удача, – слышит он голос, доносящийся сверху. – А мы уже потеряли надежду вернуть тебя в строй.  
Баки задирает голову и видит человека в белом халате и черных перчатках. В руках тот держит щит Капитана Америка.  
\- Твой старый друг хорошо защищался, но даже он не всесилен, – продолжает человек.  
Баки сжимает левую руку в кулак и взводит автомат в правой вверх.  
\- Значит, по-плохому? Ну что ж, взять его.  
Человек исчезает, а на Баки тут же выскакивает целая толпа народа, но его это совсем не пугает. Ярость слепит ему глаза, и он убивает всех без разбору. Он не должен был допустить того, чтобы Стив попал в руки к этим чудовищам. Он подвел своего друга. Страх, что над ним будут ставить опыты и промывать мозги, гораздо сильнее того, что Баки сам может снова у них оказаться. Он продолжает стрелять и кромсать и чуть ли не рвать голыми руками, пока не чувствует легкий укол в основание шеи. Дротик. Кто-то выстрелил в него дротиком. Колени подкашиваются, а картинка перед глазами расплывается. Баки слабеет, хотя даже в таком состоянии еще пытается что-то сделать. Перед тем как полностью отключиться, он просит прощения у Стива.  
Когда он приходит в себя, то чувствует иголку в вене – его самые страшные опасения оказываются правдой. Он снова в плену у Гидры, но память все еще при нем, значит, обнулить его не успели. Это вопрос времени, но в этот раз Баки им так просто не сдастся. Вдалеке он слышит голоса, и один из них кажется ему знакомым. Он напрягает слух, и до него долетают обрывки фраз.  
\- Нет…потому что он – мой друг…много пережил…  
Это же голос Стива! Баки силится и открывает в глаза, но от белого яркого света их слепит так сильно, что он жмурится, а потом пробует снова. Он вовсе не на базе Гидры, как думал изначально. Белое стерильное помещение – это больница. Палата небольшая, а рядом действительно стоит Стив и спорит с каким-то человеком. Баки шевелится, и они оба замолкают.  
\- Это будет на вашей совести, – говорит оппонент Стива и выходит.  
\- Бак, ты очнулся! – Стив подходит к нему и садится на край больничной койки. – Я думал, что опять опоздал, но…  
\- Что случилось? – хрипит он.  
\- Когда мы с тобой разделились, то наемникам Гидры удалось забрать мой щит. Я обещал тебе, что будем лишь мы вдвоем, но все-таки позаботился о подкреплении, и оно подошло вовремя. Они уже собирались тебя куда-то транспортировать, когда…в общем…  
Стив на минуту замолкает.  
\- Это частная больница. Ты не любишь такие места, но тебе была необходима медицинская помощь.  
\- Я хочу уйти, – Баки пытается встать, но сделать это весьма проблематично.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, – Стив качает головой. – Но тебе нужно отдохнуть – ты получил серьезные повреждения, и…  
\- Стив, – Баки его перебивает. – Можно мы уйдем?  
Тот долго смотрит ему в глаза, а потом кивает, но продолжает сидеть. Баки тянет правую руку и обхватывает пальцы Стива. Уже все закончилось или еще нет?  
\- Закончилось, Баки, – Стив улыбается. – Для нас все это – закончилось.  
Баки не может даже одеться без посторонней помощи, но все равно настаивает на том, чтобы уйти. Стив ему помогает, но вместо квартиры уже на такой привычной улице Виктора Гюго, везет в какое-то другое место. Теперь это небольшой дом и, благо, подниматься никуда не надо. Баки чувствует облегчение, когда снова ложится. Он засыпает практически сразу же, а когда просыпается, в комнате уже темно. В этот раз он встает сам, хотя передвигается все еще с трудом. Он не знает планировку дома, но Стива легко находит – тот сидит на заднем дворе. На улице моросит мелкий дождь, но тот этого как будто бы не замечает. Баки медленно подходит и садится рядом.  
\- Чей это дом? – спрашивает он.  
\- Наш, – Стив пожимает плечами.  
Баки молчит. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. И почему из всех стран именно Франция? Хотя, если уж на то пошло, Баки все равно, где жить. Главное, чтобы…  
\- Я решил, что будет неплохо осесть здесь, – продолжает Стив. – Лион – красивый город. И…именно здесь ты…мы…поцеловались.  
\- Я и не знал, что ты такой романтик, Роджерс, – Баки улыбается. – Ты обещал, что поцелуешь меня, когда все закончится.  
\- Ты еще не оправился от ран. И…почему ты не в постели?! Бак…  
\- Я не фарфоровый, – шепчет Баки ему в губы.  
Стив что-то недовольно мычит, но не противится. Они целуются долго, пока изморось не разрастается в самый настоящий ливень, и Стив силой не утаскивает Баки в дом.  
\- Не хватало тебе еще простуду подхватить, – возмущается он, помогая ему лечь обратно в постель.  
\- Но у меня ведь есть ты. Чтобы позаботиться.  
\- Да, – Стив кивает. – У тебя всегда буду я.  
Баки прикрывает глаза, слышит, как прогибается рядом матрас, а потом чувствует теплые объятия. Возможно, Баки и не заслужил всего этого, и угрызения совести еще не раз ему об этом напомнят, но они со Стивом получили новое начало. И Баки не собирается от этого отказываться. Потому что они есть друг у друга. Навсегда.


End file.
